


Не злопамятный

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Как глухой гостил у слепого... и наоборот.





	Не злопамятный

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются канонные для комиксов романы обоих с Наташей Романовой и их древняя эпическая разборка между собой.

— Такими темпами я не дохромаю в Бруклин.  
— Возьми такси до дома?  
— И заляпай его кровищей. Очень умно. Меня и так половина таксистов возить не хочет.  
Сказать, что Клинт не в настроении, — значит не сказать ничего. Вечер не задался с самого начала, а теперь они, два придурка, не смогли поймать третьего. Меченый ушёл — и оставил на память Клинту будущий шрам на бедре. Кажется, шестёркой пик. Недаром ярмарочные гадалки говорили, что масть пик — к несчастью.  
Из несчастий Клинта можно собрать пиковый роял-флэш.  
Пока он затягивает самопальный жгут из ремня от разгрузки потуже, Мэтт Мёрдок думает. Слишком долго думает. Пытается почесать голову между рожек. В чём-то, похоже, очень сомневается.  
Наверное, хочет предложить помощь — и думает, что Клинт её не примет. Что он ещё обижается за то, что хренову вечность назад Сорвиголова выкинул его из окошка, пока они пытались выяснить, с кем должна остаться Наташа Романова.  
Из закрытого, кстати, окошка.  
С пятого, мать его, этажа.  
— Пошли ко мне, — решает Мэтт наконец. — Тут недалеко.  
— Да помню я, где ты живёшь, помню.  
— Ты же заходил всего один раз.  
— И, поверь, запомнил его на всю жизнь.  
— Только я должен предупредить, что…  
— У тебя пыльно? Носки разбросаны? Нет пива? Это всё ужасно, но я переживу. Мне от тебя нужна аптечка. И хоть часа четыре спокойного сна.  
Мэтт загадочно молчит — но ведёт Клинта к своему дому тёмными дворами.  
Нет уж, в следующий раз Клинт сунется в Адскую кухню только через свой труп. Ну, или с Кейт.

— Располагайся, — подозрительно гостеприимно вещает Мэтт, стаскивая костюм. — Будь как дома.  
Клинт ставит лук и колчан в угол. Шебуршится в ванной, шипя и матюкаясь, возится с раной: эти поганые карты очень хорошо режут. Глубоко.  
У Мэтта дома ещё и лампочки дерьмо, но это было ожидаемо, пожалуй.  
Зато у него есть холодное пиво, и диван в гостиной вроде удобный, и пледик с подушками находится, и можно спокойно сидеть в одних трусах. И Мэтт старается не вспоминать вслух Наташу.  
Совсем подозрительно мило с его стороны.  
Всё проясняется, когда тот желает Клинту спокойной ночи и уходит в спальню, щёлкая выключателем.  
В гостиной всё ещё светло. Очень много сиреневого яркого света.  
За окном горит, даже не мигая, огромная рекламная вывеска на стене соседнего дома.

Уснуть так и не выходит.  
Если бы эта пакость хотя бы мигала, можно было бы попытаться вырубиться за полсекунды темноты. Но сиреневый свет так лезет сквозь ресницы, что укрыться от него не получается. Накрыть голову подушкой — жарко; нырнуть с головой под плед — тоже; ткнуться мордой в подушку — недостаточно надёжно. Пару раз Клинт почти засыпает — но переворачивается на спину.  
Хорошо, что это реклама чего-то там для девушек. То ли духов. То ли белья. Если бы это была реклама пиццы, Клинт бы её возненавидел; если бы это была реклама бухла, он бы пил только что-то не крепче кефира.  
Просто пытка специально для самого зоркого человека.  
Когда на рассвете из спальни вальяжно выплывает свеженький Мэтт, ужасно хочется выкинуть его в окошко в память о старых деньках.  
— Ну как, выспался? — интересуется тот.  
— Да ни черта. Эта грёбаная вывеска всю ночь светила в окно.  
— Какая вывеска? — искренне удивляется Мэтт. — Ни разу её не видел.  
Он стоит спиной, но Клинт готов поклясться, что эта падла адвокатская улыбается над туркой кофе.

***

Непредсказуемый рок сводит их снова через два месяца. На этот раз — в Сан-Франциско. Обстоятельства и действующие лица — те же: два придурка не смогли поймать третьего. Традиции, наверное, хорошо; но лучше б это было, например, барбекю на побережье или пятничный поход в бар.  
Мэтт стаскивает маску на краю очередной крыши, поняв, что Меченый снова свалил, и почти шипит.  
— Я из-за него пропустил обратный рейс, — ругается он. — Думал, всё закончится.  
— Ну что ты, тогда бы наше прекрасное сотрудничество снова прервалось на долгие годы. Пошли ко мне? Я тут уже месяц. Квартирку снял приличную, недорогую. Даже две комнаты. Повезло. У меня есть холодное пиво, пледик тоже организую. Отвечу, так сказать, гостеприимством на гостеприимство.  
Мэтт на этот раз думает совсем недолго — и соглашается.

Клинт Бартон вообще-то не злопамятный. Просто так получилось.  
Честно говоря, он и сам уже успел забыть, как снял двухкомнатную квартиру в Сан-Франциско за смешные деньги.  
Вспоминает он об этом только тогда, когда глубокой ночью Мэтт прерывает его сладкий сон и резко трясёт за плечо. Слуховой аппарат лежит на тумбочке, так что приходится дёрнуть выключатель ночника и читать по губам. Надевать его лень.  
— Я слышу звуки ада, где ни один пьяный чёрт не попадает в ноты, — говорит Мэтт. — Заснуть невозможно. Почему ты не сказал, что твоя грёбаная квартира — над караоке?!  
— Караоке? Ни разу не слышал тут никакого караоке, — честно отвечает Клинт.  
И переворачивается на другой бок.


End file.
